


Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie Mini Sequel (NSFW)

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Genie - Freeform, Kissing, Oral Sex, blowjob, kissing lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Another RP with bookist383: https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383Also serves as a sequel to our story "Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie."
Relationships: Desiree/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nick Shows





	Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie Mini Sequel (NSFW)

Desiree was relaxing for a change. True, she still had to more or less remain hidden in the world and couldn't interact with anyone or anything, but this was an improvement over being trapped inside that wretched house all day! What made it even worse was that she usually was forced to stay in her "master's" room and be subjected to all sorts of perversions. But that wasn't here now. She was on the beach, and enjoying the warm air. Then, she felt a tingle in her ghostly tail and sighed. Danny wanted her. Frowning she went back to Danny.

Danny smiled as he rubbed the bottle, feeling a bit like Aladdin. He had never done this sort of thing before, but he wasn't surprised that a wisp of green smoke came out of the bottle. And that green smoke formed his pet. "Alright master," Desiree grumbled as she placed her hands on her massive hips. "What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to pretend to be happy to be summoned today.

"It works!" Danny exclaimed. "The bottle I mean," he added causing Desiree to roll her eyes at the teen. "Of course it works! You wished for it, there it is! Now, is that all?" she asked hopefully. "Of course not," Danny said as he took a deep breath, making Desiree roll her eyes. She knew his first wish by heart. "I wish that you wouldn't twist any of my wishes," they said together, surprising Danny. "You've wished that many times before," Desiree pointed out as she snapped her fingers.

"Right," Danny said as he actually looked a little nervous, which was unusual and made Desiree curious. Danny wasn't normally nervous. If he wanted something perverted, he had no trouble asking for it. She had been stripped and spanked so many times, that it was honestly growing mundane. But if he was hesitating? That meant that this would be an unusual wish. Maybe he didn't want to do anything perverted this time. Maybe he wanted advice or help with a problem. Maybe he wanted to apologize for everything he subjected her to. Maybe (and here Desiree blushed at that thought, unsure how she felt about it) maybe Danny had something romantic in mind for her?

"I want you to teach me about sex," Danny said, causing Desiree to do a double take. "What?" she asked, realizing that it wasn't a wish, but sadly it was still perverted. Now Danny blushed. "You heard me. I want you to teach me about sex," he repeated. "No," Desiree said bluntly. "A thousand times no! Why would I ever-," But before she could finish, Danny held up her bottle, reminding her that she was his pet at the end of the day and that he could make her if he wanted. Desiree growled, "...Fine. But no intercourse today. The only lessons will be on getting started, understand?" she asked. Danny grinned. "Deal," he said. Both of them knew it would go further than Desiree wanted, even if no penetration was involved.

Of course, Desiree had her doubts that Danny would even be able to last until penetration. Not only was he a virgin and a pervert, he’d never even had a serious romantic relationship. And being stuck in this house all day, she’d been unfortunate to have heard him pleasuring himself before. The boy had little to no self-control when it came to that.

Even with that in mind though, she still wasn’t looking forward to this.

Reluctantly, the ghostly genie transformed her lower body, her tail becoming a pair of long and sexy green legs wrapped in loose, semi-transparent blue harem pants that matched her top with a pair of cheekies panties just barely visibly underneath and matching in color to the rest of her clothes.

Immediately, Danny’s eyes started roaming over the green genie’s added curves. Even when she just had a tail down there, he could tell that she was a woman with a serious badonkadonk to match those tits of hers but it always took his breath away to see her lower body take form. He’d been half hard in nervous anticipation of this ‘lesson’ beforehand but now he could feel himself getting even closer to full mast between his legs.

“So, what, uh, what now?” Danny asked, a light blush dusting over his face as he imagined what they’d do next while he ogled her, his inexperienced my running wild as his fingers twitched anxiously.

Desiree rolled her eyes at his question before replying, “Now, you have a seat on the bed.” _And try not to prematurely ejaculate out of excitement. Please feel free to do that though_ she added mentally, watching as the boy, an obvious tent pitched in his blue pants, rushed over to and sat down on the bed.

Following and taking a seat beside him, this alone getting Danny’s heart to beat faster, she said, “Now, we’re going to start with something simple: kissing.” Internally, she grimaced just saying that to the ghost boy.

Danny looked confused. "Kissing? I thought that we would-" "You thought wrong," Desiree said. "Let me give you your first lesson. It is much harder to bring a woman to orgasm than it is for a man. Kissing, and foreplay in general, are essential in doing this," she explained. "Now, no more questioning me. You may ask questions if you don't understand what I mean, but don't question me. Not unless the only way you want to pleasure a women is with a wish. Understand, master?" She asked. Danny blushed, finding it a bit weird that Desiree was ordering him around, but nodded his head.

"Good," she said as she sat down next to Danny. She couldn't sit on his lap since she was taller than he was by at least a foot. "Now compliment me," she ordered with a grin, startling Danny. "Wait, what?" he asked. "You heard me. You want to put me in the mood, right?" she asked. " Or some other women eventually right? Then you better be able to make me smile at your words," she replied. "I thought the lesson was on kissing?" Danny asked. "How do you think that starts?" Desiree asked. "And I'm going to guess that you're not going to be satisfied with just me. Knowing how to seduce other women with your words will be good training." While Desiree was honest, it was obvious that she was deeply enjoying being the one in charge for a change. She honestly hoped that Danny never quite understood so if he wanted to learn, she could take over.

Danny blushed, for once unsure of what to do with Desiree. "You're pretty?" he asked. "Try again," Desiree said with a role of her eyes. "You have a great ass?" he offered. At that Desiree looked strangely at Danny. "Well, now I know what I have to start with," she murmured. "Here, watch," she said. Desiree smiled as she ran her finger down Danny's chest, causing his tent to get bigger. "It was very smart of you to defeat Skulker," she purred as she leaned against him. "I wouldn't have been able to defeat him without my ghost powers," she whispered in his ear as Danny blushed.

"Well, I mean...thanks...Hey! That was more than words!" Danny complained. Desiree rolled her eyes. "What's the phrase? Only 5% of what you hear are the words? Think with the head on your neck, not the one in your pants," she said, unaware that Danny's grades weren't great. "At any rate, you now know what to do master, now try and seduce me!" she said. "Oh and one piece of advice? Complementing my appearance is nice, but be specific or compliment my person," she advised. Danny nodded. He looked at Desiree. He scooted a little closer to her. "Thank you for being with me," he said as he rested his hand on hers. "I know I am not perfect, but you really do mean a lot to me, and the fact that you're willing to try so much, to be with me...Thank you. That means more to me than you think," Danny said, maintaining his blush.

Desiree raised an eyebrow. That was a remarkable improvement! She supposed that it was too much to hope that Danny would always be inexperienced and she would be in charge longer. Well, she was for now at least. "Better," she said as she pointed to his tent. "But until you get rid of that, it's obvious what you really want," she said. "Well, I can't help it!" Danny objected. "I know," Desiree replied. "But you'll have to learn to," she replied. "But I think that we have a lead on to an actual kiss. Have you ever kissed a girl? Not a pet but kissed an actual girl?" she asked.

“Um, well… I mean, there was that one time when Sam hid my from Valerie and she, uh, well…” Danny trailed off, his face getting increasingly flushed as he remembered the ‘fake out make out’ that his goth had given to cover up why he’d actually been in the park.

That earned a look of surprise from Desiree, as well as curiosity as she asked, “Really now.” At his nod, she asked, “Did you two use any tongue?”

Face morphing into shock, the ghost boy sputtered, “Wh-what?! No, of course not! That was just a trick to keep Valerie from figuring out why I was in the park is all. She just sorta grabbed me in a bush and started kissing me. I barely had any time to do anything other than freak out.”

“Hardly a real kiss at all then.” Desiree noted, left hand held out and her fingers uncurling one by one as she counted off, “No passion, no build up, no tongue, and you didn’t even get to savor it. May as well just scratch that off the kissing experience list. Anything else?”

“Uh… no.” Danny admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, so then you’re a kissing virgin as well then.” his pet informed her.

This sparked an indignant “Hey!” from the boy but Desiree waved off his complaint before he could retaliate.

“Calm down, I’m just getting an idea of what I’m working with is all.” she replied before telling him, “Now, lesson one, build up. We touched on charming a girl, now we’ll cover reeling your partner in.” That said, she shifted closer so that her body touched his and placed a hand on his thigh.

The boy’s stiffy gave a twitch at that, and his whole body heated up as Desiree leaned herself further towards him. “Uhh…” he wasn’t used to stuff like this. Perving on girls was easy. Having them flirt with him and deliberately be sexy? Yeah… no, that was WAY outside of his depth.

And given their height difference, he was not only seeing her face but also her cleavage. His eyes instinctively lowered to look more at the green boobies and avoid her intense gaze but she put a stop to that by placing a hand n his chin and tilting his head up as her eyes showed a bit more annoyance. “Honestly, master, this is kissing, it should be obvious that you need to have your eyes on my lips.” And like that, she leaned in and reluctantly touched his lips with her purple ones.

Danny's natural response was to lean in and try and use his tongue as Desiree suggested. His hands also went to her breasts as he began to grope them, before Desiree pulled away, looking annoyed. "Master, what was that?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Kissing?" Danny asked, wondering how he screwed up. "No, you were attacking me with your mouth," she corrected. "There was no build-up or anything! And did your hands try to go to my arm? My hands? Heck, even my thighs or sides? No, you went straight for my breasts. I get it, you're a pervert, but you have to at least be smarter about it. Sex isn't just about orgasming. Buildup is important."

Danny blushed and then he looked at his erection. "Umm, why isn't this going down?' he asked. "How should I know?" Desiree replied. "Clearly something about this situation makes you feel good," she said. "I would assume you know your own perversions better than I do," she noted. Danny nodded. He didn't know for sure, but his best guess was that since Desiree was a sexy older women, he just found that hot, even if he wasn't dominating her at the moment.

"Now let's try again," she said. "While I did start at your lips, I didn't have to. I could have easily picked your cheek or your neck to start. Next, you don't need to start with your tongue. Multiple kisses can be even more sensual then one big one," she advised. "Also, traditionally, you should lean in roughly about eighty to ninety percent of the way forward if you initiate and let your partner meet you," Desiree recommended. "Finally, your instinct with using your hands wasn't wrong," she admitted. "But you went for the wrong place. You went too rough on my breasts and too soon. Quite frankly, that really should be something that you only get to if you know the woman likes it or if you are certain you are about to take it further than kissing. Got it?" she asked, as Danny nodded.

"Good," Desiree said as she looked at Danny. "Now you initiate this time," she instructed. "And let's see if you can do it without making me gag," she teased. Danny grumbled, but leaned in. He was about to connect, but he remembered Desiree's advice and stopped a few inches from her lips, which Desiree met. Then she withdrew, and Danny understood that she wanted multiple kisses as he leaned in again to meet her purple lips, his hand going on top of hers.

As his hand went over hers, she responded by turning her own to lock some of her fingers with his, her thumb rubbing against his palm. At the same time, she pulled back a little bit after every one or two seconds of kissing with the boy.

And thanks to that, Danny was seeing what Desiree was on about when she wanted more ‘build up.’

Every time their lips touched, he felt his need grow strong and he was left desperately wanting more every time she pulled her lips away. And since Desiree wasn’t all that interested in this herself, it was Danny who had to keep leaning in for more to reinitiate the kissing. And slowly but surely, Desiree let the kisses dragging on longer.

Three seconds… four seconds… five seconds…six seconds…

This made the boy’s arousal grow stronger and stronger, his erection getting harder and feeling more demanding. He started moaning into the kisses each time they occurred and he used his free hand to grab the arm that was being used to cup his chin to keep her from pulling away as much until, finally, on the nine second kiss, Desiree didn’t pull away.

Instead, she parted her lips more and licked his, asking for permission to slip her tongue in. Danny eyes fluttered as he eagerly granted her that permission, parting his own lips and letting his tongue push against hers.

However, what happened next was something that Danny really should have expected. He thought that he would be the one to initiate the tongue and that he would be able to dominate Desiree's mouth, but it was not to be. She entered his mouth with her tongue and took control. Danny felt his limbs turn to jelly as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Then, Desiree's hands cupped his head and tilted his head back as she deepened the kiss. Danny found himself losing more and more of his control as he fell back against the bed, but Desiree was experienced enough not to.

Chuckling at her master's expense, she joked, "It seems that someone needs practice." Danny sat himself up as he wiped her lipstick from around his lips. "And don't do that," she added. "If a girl leaves her mark on you, you wait until the next day before removing it," she ordered. "Too late now," Danny noted. "So, did you like it," he asked, eagerly, figuring that he was one of the best that Desiree ever had. But to his surprise Desiree just sort of shrugged. "Meh. It was meh," she said bluntly.

"But, you seemed to enjoy it!" Danny argued. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Danny, I am a harem girl. From millennia ago. And I have to grant everyone's wish I hear. You are hardly the first person to kiss me or make me do this sort of thing and you won't be the last. Let me be clear, you're going to have to do a lot to impress me," she pointed out. "That and you came a little," she noted. "I did not," Danny said as he checked his pants and found that while he still had a raging boner, he did cum a little. Desiree chuckled. "Told ya. But you really have no chance against me," she pointed out. "Did you think that you would be dominating me the first time you tried? That you had such a natural ability toward sex that you could make me moan? Dream on. Sex takes practice like everything else."

Danny lowered his head in shame rather than answer Desiree. The truth was that he did kind of expect it. But at the same time he never actually tried to bring pleasure to another women unless she enjoyed seeing someone else suffer. "Now then, I think that's done," Desiree said. "No it's not!" Danny objected. Now it was his turn to grin. "You said no penetration, but I think you need to relieve this," he said as he pointed at his tent.

Desiree recoiled back several inches at that statement, her face showing disgust. “Ugh, you MUST be joking! You can just pleasure yourself like you always do after your usual games with me.” she told him, very much NOT liking this latest order.

“Uhuh, yeah, I COULD,” Danny said, his grin widening and his excitement growing as eh continued, “but what I WANT and what I WISH is for YOU to take care of it. With a blowjob.” And now he was looking at her lips like she’d asked him to before.

Now though, those lips of hers were set in a scowl. “Ugh, you disgusting little boy!” she snapped at him as her body moved against her will. Like she said, many people had wished for pleasure from her. Blowjobs were barely scratching the surface of the sex acts she’d performed throughout her life and afterlife.

And yet she tried to fight the compulsion she was under all the same, even as she crawled over Danny’s lower body and began undoing his pants, her hands brushing against his bulge making the squirm and his breathing heavier.

“Yeah, and, oohhh, y-your my slutty little genie…” he told her, loving even just the feeling of her hands making contact with the tent in his pants.

Her thumbs hooking into the sides of his pants and red boxers, Desiree began pulling them down, unable to stop but doing it slowly as she tried to resist (he hadn’t said how quickly she had to do this after all). She could smell his arousal already as his dick was slowly brought into sight.

What she saw was nothing too impressive. Maybe 4.7 inches if she had to guess, so within the range of average for his age. Granted, his erection was also drooling precum and twitched as his room’s cool air made contact with the hot skin, it’s now purple head glistening.

Much as she didn’t want to, Desiree stuck out her tongue and started moving her head down to his cock.

Danny trembled in nervous excitement and anticipation, part of his mind not able to believe that this was really going to happen. With her mouth open, he first felt her breath against his boner and shivered just before the ghostly genie touched her tongue against the base of his cock and began licking up it, causing Danny to throw his head back and buck his hips as he moaned out, “Ooooohhhhhhh yyyeeeaaahhhhh!”

Desiree was seething with rage at this. She had done the lessons willingly, even if she hadn't wanted to, and now she was being made to suck her master's cock like a common whore. She would have sighed if her mouth wasn't full of Danny's member. In reality, she knew how this would end. She supposed that if she was honest, she would have preferred that Danny use her breasts instead of her mouth. Then she wouldn't have to taste this awful organ. Not to mention that it was already leaking? And did he even shower? She could tell that it wasn't as clean as it could have been? Did nobody teach him proper hygiene? Or did Danny just not think about what his pet might have preferred? Probably the latter, but if his father was any indication it might have been both.

Danny moaned and tossed his head back as Desiree licked and sucked. She started with the tip of his member and worked her way down. In only a couple of minutes, he was already gasping for breath as Desiree worked her magic. One thing was for sure, he understood why, even though he thought he did a good job, Desiree wasn't impressed by his kiss. She clearly knew what she was doing far more than Danny did. And as Danny moaned and enjoyed the blowjob, he suddenly felt himself relax in his lower body. But before he could realize what it meant, and warn Desiree, he exploded into her mouth as his body rocked with orgasm. He gripped the back of her head and squeezed it tight as he held her in place.

Desiree's eye's widened as Danny grabbed her head and came! Not that the first part mattered much. While a blowjob technically did not have to end in swallowing, she knew Danny enough to know that's what he meant, and she wasn't allowed to twist his wishes. And when he came, she hoped that he was eating the sort of diet that would give his cum a sweeter taste as opposed to the normal salty one? But there was no such luck as he came in her mouth and she was forced to swallow the salty liquid.

Finally, Danny had calmed down and his body stopped shaking. His cock deflated and he laid down on the bed. At which point Desiree spat out the cock and glared at him. She was about to yell and scream, but it didn't do any good normally. So all she said was, "You are lucky that you don't have any stamina," and turned to go the bathroom. She needing something to cleanse her palette and a drink of water would help with that. Danny chuckled as Desiree retreated. "Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Desiree didn't answer as she turned her legs back into her tail form and crossed her arms, giving him the silent treatment. "Come on Desiree," Danny asked. "Do I really need to wish it out of you?" When Desiree still didn't respond, Danny sighed. "I wish you would have this conversation with me," he said. Desiree glared, but spoke. "The best comparison I can think of his warts. Some aren't as bad as others, but none of them are particularly fun," she replied.

Danny sighed. Yeah, he supposed he deserved that one. And Desiree certainly had a right to be irritated with him. "So what should I do better?" he asked. "Don't force women to give you head," Desiree replied. "Besides that," Danny corrected. Desiree sighed, but the wish made her talk. "Shower and use soap before you let a women stick her head down there. Also, if you are about to cum, some warning would be nice. Even if they swallow, they would still prefer to know," she explained.

Danny nodded as he looked at Desiree. Finally, Desiree gave up. "So what happens now?" she asked. "What do you mean?' Danny asked. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Can I go somewhere else?" she asked. Danny thought about it, unsure.

Privately, Desiree really hoped that Danny would let her. He had her lamp and could summon her if he wanted. Although Desiree did kind of hope he wanted to cuddle. Desiree did like gentleness, but that was purely a matter of preference on her part. But she was fairly sure he wouldn't think of that.

Considering his options at the moment, Danny couldn’t think of much reason to keep her from going and relaxing. He’d gotten off with her mouth and had the best orgasm he’d ever experienced. As a result, he was feeling drained in more ways than one and just wanted to do some relaxing of his own.

Granted, he could always just wish that he was hard and horny again and she’d have to grant it. And it would be nice to feel her tits on his dick. Post orgasm though, his thoughts weren’t quiet as perverse in the immediate aftermath and didn’t feel any particularly strong desire to do that right now. Later tonight, sure but not right now.

So, with a wave of his hand, he said, “Unless you feel like doing some cuddling with me over here, then you’re good to go. Consider it a wish even so that you can get there in a hurry.” His intention with that last part had just been to give her an easy way to pop back over to doing what she had been before he called her over.

After all, when he’d wished for the lamp to summon her to him with, he hadn’t given her any means of instantly going back to where he’d pulled her from. There was one thing he hadn’t counted on when eh worded things the way he did though.

For a moment, Desiree had been happy to teleport back to teleport back to the beach. But she didn’t. Frowning in confusion, she started to think, _Strange, why aren’t I…?_ And then she started walking towards Danny. _Wait, what am I…? Oh no!_ To her humiliation, she found herself climbing onto the bed and pressing herself against Danny.

Confused and blushing, he asked, “Uh, Desiree, what are you doing?”

Scowling at him with a blush on her own face, she answered, “So you have wished it, so it shall be.”

“But what does that…?” And then it dawned on him. “Ooohhh… Heheheha, oh wow, I didn’t take you for a cuddler.”

Desiree glared at Danny and pouted. In truth, she would have preferred to be back on the beach, but some part of her did want to be cuddled, so therefore here she was. "What do you actually know about me master?" Desiree asked suddenly. Danny looked confused. "What?" he questioned, causing Desiree to roll her eyes. "What do you know about me?" she repeated. "And I don't mean my body. Yes, I am probably the sexiest woman alive," she said bluntly. "The only person you know who has an ass as big as mine is your mom, to name one obvious thing, but what do you know about your pet?"

Danny thought about it, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, you used to be a harem girl before the sultan's wife kicked you out because of jealousy. And afterwards you helped a lot of people get their desire, but then you turned evil?" he asked, wondering if he forgot something.

Desiree rolled her eyes. "Exactly my point," she said simply. What Danny forgot was that she became bitter out of seeing everyone get their heart's desire, but never Desiree. As a result, she grew a twisted pleasure out of twisting everyone's wishes. "Now good night," she said, not bothering to entertain him anymore. Danny frowned, wondering if he should force her to answer, but decided against it. 'If it was that important, she would tell me,' he incorrectly reasoned.

In truth, what Danny missed was that he never bothered to try to figure out what Desiree was actually like as a person and not as a pet. And getting to know the girl he was trying to sleep with was always going to be helpful. If he had bothered to talk to her person to person and not master to pet, he would have found out that Desiree did want a master, but not like Danny who forced her to indulge in his twisted desires, but a kind and gentle master who took care of her, and she took care of them in turn. She didn't become a genie by chance.

As Desiree cuddled with Danny, she reasoned that her master had a lot to learn. In truth, when it came to the physical side, he was about as good as could be expected for his first time. He was a complete failure on the emotional side however. Oh well, he could only get better from there...Desiree hoped.


End file.
